


Бок о бок

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst and Humor, Best Friends, Bromance, Buddies, Comforting Varric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Post-All That Remains, always there to catch you when you fall, other siblings are dead too
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: В радости и горести, в дни самые спокойные и самые безумные, в порядке и хаосе - они всегда идут бок о бок.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Side by Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205722) by [Izzy_Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch)



В имении Хоук не прижился. То ли потолки ему слишком высокие, то ли притолоки слишком низкие − причины каждый раз были новые и не шибко внятные. Поэтому обычно, когда Варрик возвращался в «Висельник», на пороге уже валялись сапожищи, а Гаррет за столом сосредоточенно уплетал местную стряпню и полистывал варриковские сочинения.

− Не для того я, Хоук, свои черновики набело переписываю, чтобы ты их жирными руками лапал.

− Я вытер.

− Конечно, об штаны, за секунду до: я видел, когда заходил.

Он говорил, что быстро привыкает к хорошему, но к своей кровью и потом выстраданной знатности что-то никак. Говорил, невозможно спокойно обретаться под обострившимся бдением матери, терпя ее увещевания о том, какими славными были младшенькие и каким бедовым вымахал он сам. Говорил, дверь временами клинит от конвертов и бумажных клочков со слезными просьбами, которые подсовывают страждущие. Говорил, шутя, конечно, − как и всегда, − однако доля правды горчила в его речах куда отчетливее.

− Послал за сапожником часа три как и чувствую, рогатая братия раньше отбудет в Сегерон…

− Да здесь он, твой сапожник. Пристрастился на полпути к ремеслу виночерпия и теперь навряд ли отличит подметки от фирменного жаркого Корфа. Чего не случилось бы, Хоук, принимай ты его у себя.

Хлопот от него было мало. Беспорядка − изрядно, но беспокойства, на удивление, меньше, чем в прочие дни, когда они околачивались по Рваному берегу или искали приключений поодиночке, занятые своими собственными делами. Все наброски, к которым он проявлял живейший интерес, возвращались на место, не в первозданном, правда, виде, а то и вовсе залитые кровью: бывало, задремлет, а во сне откроется недавняя рана. Свою половину за комнату Хоук вносил исправно, иногда тренировки ума и развлечения ради картежничал в зале, до подштанников обдирая обидчивое ворье, которое с наслаждением приходило мстить и с глубочайшим сожалением уползало впоследствии.

Однажды, помнится, посреди ночи ввалились какие-то, выражались непечатно, требуя расправы над − как лестно − «ученым гномом», махали чем-то увесистым в темноте. Потом рядом просвистело, чуть поодаль глухо попадало, звякнула перевязь на крючке, Хоук пробормотал: «Утром уберу», − и дальше храпеть. Храпел он, как простуженный медведь, но, к счастью, Варрик храпел тоже, впрочем, несколько музыкальнее.

− Хоук, ты понимаешь, что это безответственно − не спросясь, тащить чужих в дом, который делишь с другими?

− Варрик, это пес.

− А это моя тарелка, и он ест из нее.

− Он умирал от голода и одиночества! Ты же помог мне, когда я…

− Ты не пес, Хоук, и ты не умирал, насколько я помню, а хлопал ушами вслед карманнику.

Вот только сегодня непривычно тихо. Не видно тяжелых сапог, не разбросаны по стульям кинжалы без ножен, не прислонен к статуе Андрасте мятый нагрудник. Хоук, в полумраке притулившись на самом краю постели, остекленело смотрит в стену. На нем траурный камзол и груз последних лет, помноженный натрое, и Варрик вспоминает, что ему всего-то ничего, два десятка с лишком − крохи. Вздохнув, он берет раскидистый подсвечник, пачку свежих, нечитанных еще писем и устраивается на своей части кровати. Он ждет, потому что это лучшее, что может он предложить в такой час.

− Мы не особо ладили, знаешь. «Гаррет, тебе не хватает сознательности твоей сестры. Гаррет, ты подаешь плохой пример брату. Гаррет, что сказал бы отец?»

Хоук с усилием переворачивается, и как будто только сейчас Варрик осознает, зачем в действительности ему борода. Старший в семье − не значит взрослый.

− Но она моя мать, и у меня не было другой, и я не хотел другой. А теперь…

Волосы под ладонью у Варрика оказываются жесткими и пыльными, как и всё в Нижнем городе, который закоснел в песке, скрипящем на зубах. Домой ему дороги нет: в призраков Хоук не верит, но их чересчур развелось в поместье, и ему пусто, и жутко, и вина лежит на сердце непомерным грузом.

− Дружище, ты потерял, я даже не берусь представить… немыслимо много, − щека у него колючая и влажная. − Но ты по-прежнему не один, Хоук, уж тут-то мне поверь.

Хоук упирается лбом ему в бок и закрывает глаза. Скоро он снова ворвется в таверну с горящим взглядом и спросит, не доводилось ли Варрику укрощать драконов, потому что на карьере, говаривают, один повадился закусывать шахтерами. Или предложит скинуться из общих сбережений, коли уж наместник скупердяйничает, на корабль для Аришока. Но это всё − потом. Пока же пусть треск свечей и скрип пера по бумаге заполняет все его мрачные мысли.

− Я верю.

 

 


End file.
